


Without Borders

by Lyricmuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, foreign student, philippine folklore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricmuse/pseuds/Lyricmuse
Summary: A successful covert mission of Auror-in-Training Harry Potter places an incredibly mysterious and powerful Encantada in the responsibility of the British Ministry of Magic. The last thing they want is for this power to be exploited and naturally, where is the safest place in all of the Wizarding community? Hogwarts, of course! International exchange student cover story and a pair of talented and powerful students as study buddies -- what could go wrong?Plenty, it seems – given the that the pair of study buddies are named Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.orBritish Wizarding World discovers there are other magic beyond what they have been studying.(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a Potterhead for many, many years now and have stuck with the canon my whole life. Recently though, I have been reading a lot of Dramione fics, and can honestly say that I NOW SEE the logic (and fluff) in their pairing. So, I made one as well!
> 
> Being a Filipina, there are myths and folklores that we have, which I think can tie up with the whole magical world that JKR created, and here's a stab at that.
> 
> I do not own the characters from HP, all those are JKR's, save for this one original Character I am crafting.
> 
> Work is un-Beta'd. English is not my first language, please bear with me on any grammatical errors. ^____^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a Potterhead.  
> I am recently convinced that Dramione is a thing - very logical pairing and lots of angst/fluff.  
> I am not a native English speaker, please pardon if I commit grammatical errors.  
> I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction -- save for one Original Female Character.  
> This is my attempt to marry the wonderful world created by JKR and the folklore of my country.  
> This is my first full length fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

25 June 1998

Kingsley cannot believe his eyes and ears. A man (a Muggle, at that!) long thought dead, came back from a hiking spree, knowing all the while that it was just 2 hours that passed, and not 2 years.

“Mister Green – Julian - if you can please walk me through, again, the series of events that happened.”

Mister Green snapped into attention upon hearing his name, and reluctantly tore his eyes away from the moving pictures on the walls and the numerous paper memos zipping through the air of their accord in and out of Kingsley’s office.

“As I mentioned, Mister Sheke—”

“Shacklebolt”

“Shacklebolt, right. As I told you earlier – I went to the Visayas in the Philippines to hike this majestic volcano – Kanlaon. It was an easy enough trek, and I am not inexperienced myself when it comes to hiking, mind you. It was supposed to be a one week hike, so I came all prepared and there are local guides anyhow. About 75% up the mountain, we felt tremors. The volcano has been well behaved in the past years, no activity whatsoever, so imagine our surprise when smoke starts to come out of the side vents. The tremors started to feel like full-blown quakes and we are on the verge of panicking, when a tree in front of us opened up, and tiny winged creatures enveloped me and the group, and the next thing I know, I was in the middle of a feast. There were a number of people whom I do not recognize dining there and they kept on insisting I eat some of their food. Naturally, it would have been quite rude to not partake, and so I took a bite out a berry in front of me. It was the most delectable thing.”

Mister Green’s eyes glazed over at this point and a tiny trickle of drool actually escaped the corner of his open mouth.

“Mister Green, please do continue.” Said Kingsley.

“Oh yes, right. So it was just a bite that I had, mind. But somehow I feel so full, I didn’t take anymore. And then…. Well, no matter how I try to recall what happened after, I just couldn’t. And even the place, I can picture it in my head, but cannot form the words to describe it, let alone say the exact name of the place. All I can give you is that it feels.. how do I say this – magical. No - it is even more than that. Otherworldly, yes, that’s it.”

Kingsley considered the man’s recount, and had he not been the wizard that he is, he would have scratched this as utter bollocks. But no one returns from the dead – and this muggle’s been clinically cleared to be sane. Plus, a new Veritaserum specifically for muggles is in his system and is the one currently speaking this truth.

“Thank you, Mister Green. We will be in touch with you if we do need anything else. In the meantime, healers will be with you to ascertain you are in excellent health and sound mind.

Kingsley nodded to the Auror by the door and Mister Green is whisked away, ready to be looked over. After a few moments, another man stepped inside his office.

“Ah, Fungbury, there you ware. I need you to go on a mission. Go to the Visayas in the Philippines and investigate this case. There’ve been recordings of people missing in that area and then turning up later with no proper recollection of where they’ve been and how long they’ve gone missing.”

“As you wish, Minister. However, if I may ask, why do we need to get involved? The Philippines is a thousand miles away, and that man will be properly obliviated. By tomorrow, Muggle news will have concocted a crazy and elaborate yet, no less believable story - in their minds, anyway - to explain all this.”

“That is true, Fungbury. But the volcano in question, Kanlaon, used to be incredibly quiet, and now has been acting up since Green’s reappearance. And since then, every volcano in the Pacific Ring of Fire has been agitated as well. Not to mention, there have been magic ripples felt in these volcanoes. Bulgaria, Italy and Iceland, specifically has been in a state of unrest. This case is the most recent occurrence related to the Kanlaon, which we have first hand recount of. This has become an international concern, so to speak.”

“I understand, I will be off the soonest.”

“Ah, Fungbury – take Potter with you.”

“Minister, with all due respect, Mister Potter is a talented wizard, I’m sure, but I am more than capable for this mission. Also, he is still a probationary Auror, I hardly think he should be involved in cases of this magnitude.”

Shacklebolt stood up, reached for a bottle of firewhiskey and poured two glasses, offering one to Fungbury. With a sideways glance to the Auror, who has been one of his long-time friends – Shacklebolt uttered, “It is not for the mission, Dorian. It is for Potter himself. A change of scenery and on the job exposure from a highly skilled Auror, will undoubtedly be good for his state of mind. If I do not trust you so, I will not ask this of you.”

Shacklebolt tilted his head and awaited Fungbury’s response.

“Of course, Kingsley.”

A weary smile appeared on Shacklebolt’s face – “Thank you, my friend. You will leave in two days. Report back to me as soon as you find anything. Tread carefully when you are in the Philippines. They are rather religious, and might not take too kindly to any, ah, unusual events.”

With a slight bow his head, Fungbury exited the Minisiter’s office to prepare for the mission at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 10,1996 - there has been an instance when a British hiker, Julian Green (RIP), passed away while going up Mount Kanlaon and it erupted suddenly. I used this as a backgrounder for this chapter.
> 
> Mount Kanlaon is an active volcano in my country. It is also rumored to be a sacred mountain.
> 
> I have already made the outline for this story. I hope to finish writing and posting this before the pandemic quarantine period in my country is up and real life (READ: WORK) catches up.
> 
> Kudos, comments are welcome! Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione stepped into the room she currently shares with Ginny and promptly fell face down into the mattress. Burying her face in the pillows after casting a quick silencing charm around her, she started to scream her lungs out. Flashes of the earlier conversation rang into her mind.

_“Ron, it’s been months. I know you mourn Fred, we all do. But I am here for you, and we can talk and start to pick up the pieces. We can start moving forward, moving on.”_

_Sitting on the floor on his haunches, hands covering face, Ron slowly looked up to Hermione._

_“I can’t, Hermione. How do you expect me to move on? How do you expect me to be with you, and move forward with whatever we have between us, knowing that he – Fred, the brother I lost – actually fancied you, loved you even! More than a friend, more than sister. He has been in love with you this whole time, Hermione. How do I just scratch that out of my head?”_

_“Ron… I loved Fred, you know I do. In the proper way, as big brother. He has never mentioned that to me, now made any indication in that regard, and even if he did, it is still my decision that matter, right? It’s still my choice, and my choice is – “_

_But Ron cut Hermione off curtly, “Don’t, Hermione. It feels like I am cheating Fred’s memory.”_

_Hermione wanted to grab at her hair and pull them out. Ron’s misplaced sense of honor is seriously interfering in what could be the start of a blossoming romance between them, and goodness knows that Hermione’s been waiting for this for fourth year._

_“Please Ron, consider what you’re saying. Is this really what Fred would want?”_

_“I do know who he wants. He wants you, Hermione.”_

_“And what about what I want, Ron? Have you thought of that?” She spat, all earlier attempts at diplomacy dissolving._

_“I’m sorry, Hermione.”_

_That was it. Ron stood up and shut the door in her face._

Looking up from the pillow, Hermione made up her mind. She got up and went to the dressing table, taking out a parchment and a quill. Looking at the envelop with the familiar wax seal of her beloved school, she started to write her response to Professor McGonagall’s invitation to return to Hogwarts.

\----

Draco sucks in a breath through his nose. The past 15 minutes feels like an eternity, as he sits on a bench in the corridor, looking up every now and then to glance at the ceiling high double doors of the Wizengamot. His trial had took only 30 minutes – but it has been the longest trial for the 3 Malfoys. Lucius’ took only about 10 minutes, as the Wizengamot had already viewed his memories the day prior. All it had been was a sentencing really, and the only new evidence presented was the last hour of the war, which the Senior Malfoy took no part in, and he was seen running around Hogwarts’ castle ground shouting for their son. Meanwhile. Narcissa’s trial took about twice as long as Lucius’ and surprisingly, Harry Potter has been present to stand as witness as she lied outright to the Dark Lord regarding Harry’s feigned death. The result obviously, was the demise of Lord Voldemort, and this statement has shocked the Wizengamot into a frenzy. There had been a recess of 10 minutes after that, and Drace had to await his turn to be tried, and his stomach continued its meticulous process of twisting into itself, while Draco was left with a few more minutes to swallow back his own bile.

Draco’s trial had been uneventful, to say the least. If it had been surprising to see Potter speak in behalf of his mother, it had certainly been a downright miracle, when not only did Potter also stand as witness for Draco, but Granger as well. Mentions of Draco’s unwillingness to strike Dumbledore and of his resistance to identify the trio at Malfoy Manor had the room buzzing once more, causing the Chief Wizengamot to call everybody to order and bag his gavel repeatedly on the platform.

Draco heard a creak and he looked up to see the door swinging open. He stood up as a witch called his name and proceeded to enter the room again. As he got in, he saw his parents already at two separate podiums, while he was directed to a third seat. The Chief Wizengamot cleared his throat and proceeded to read the verdict.

10 minutes later, Draco finds himself consoling his mother after spending a few moments of goodbye with Lucius before he was whisked off to Azkaban for his 30 years of imprisonment. They are soon ushered to a fireplace to take them back to the Manor, where his mother will spend 5 years of house arrest (with a provision to a month’s worth of stay in their household in France, after 3 years of exemplary behavior), while Draco will remain there until he leaves for Hogwarts for his mandated 8th year term and serve out his one year community rehabilitation service.

He owes Potter and Granger big time, he knows it. But today is not the day when he wants to feel grateful for anything.

\---

05 August 1998

Kingsley rushes past down the hallways from the conference room after cutting the meeting short. Surely, the departmental budget allocations can be discussed at another time. He opens the door to his office and is greeted with a bear hug from his old friend, Dorian Fungbury. He returns the hug.

“Dorian, how have you been? How was the travel?”

“Kingsley, you will not believe the adventures we’ve been through. Harry and I, well, we have really depended on each other, and Mr. Potter, not only showed magical prowess, but street smarts as well! He is, without a doubt, fit for the Auror office.” Fungbury exclaimed.

At the mention of Harry’s name, Kingsley strode over to the young man, and grasped his hand.

“Harry – how have you been? Has the travel been good?”

Harry beamed at the Minister and smiled.

“The travel was tiring, but the experience all worth it, Minister. Being in a place so different and far from home – it was, an experience of a lifetime. And I found out that I am rather prone to sunburn. Should have brought with me a potion to block out the sun!”

“Ah, yes, well, the Philippines being a tropical country has infinitely more sun than Britain.”

“So, debrief me then.” Kingsley said, now turning on an all business tone.

Fungbury took the lead in narrating the events while they were overseas. He recalled on the day they were able to reach the province where Kanlaon is located, and had proceeded to acquire local guides to trek the volcano. Somehow, from the year 1996 when Mister Green had disappeared, the local tourism of the area has dwindled and the people are vehemently unhelpful to aid them in climbing the mountain. Mentions of spirits taking men and women were repeatedly told to them. According to locals, at sun down, the mystery begins and those who are unfortunate to glean the ire of the caretakers of the mountain are lost to the world forever.

“So, were you also lost when you hiked the mountain?”

Harry continued this time. “The first two days went without a glitch. We were able to make good time in climbing the mountain and set up camp. Figured then that we can probably hit summit by Day 4. However, by the third day, we noticed that we are not making any progress at all. There was a tree stump on the trail we were following, which we passed around 8:00 AM, only to realize by 4:00 PM that we’ve passed the same tree stump five times already.”

“Five times?” Shacklebolt repeated.

“Yes, kingsley. So clearly, we’ve been going around in circles. It’s like we’ve been confunded! Of course, there are no other wizards apart from ourselves. You were right, Philippines is not heavy on the magic; well not on the magic as we define it, at least.”

“What do you mean, Dorian?”

“I mean, that there is something magical there, but we cannot see it. We can just feel traces of it, but the signature is unknown and very different.”

“So it means there’s a disillusionment charm in the area?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. But it’s difficult to describe.”

“So how were you able to move further on the mission, if you’ve been going around the mountain?

Fungbury ran a hand through his balding head, and nodded towards Harry, smiling as he said, “It was actually Harry who got us out of it.”

“Harry, do tell”

Harry stroked the back of his neck with his hand sheepishly and continued the narration.

“Well, see, one of the locals, a really old, kindly woman, mentioned that if we are lost, we should turn our clothes inside out. I thought it was absurd. But at the rate we’re going, I was ready to try anything that may be able to sort of, break the spell. I started taking off my clothes to turn them inside out.”

“Imagine my discomfort, Shacklebolt, when I saw Harry unbuckling his trousers” Fungbury deadpanned.

Despite air of dread that Shacklebolt was feeling while listening to their story, he managed a light chuckle.

“So, yeah. I tried the earlier suggestion, and Fungbury did too, and the next thing we know, we went a good 20 kilometers hike and never saw the stump again. We were to go to our second campsite by 7:00 PM.”

“Then, what happened?”

“And then she happened.” Fungbury said.

“Who happened?”

“Minister, uh, actually brought someone with us. She seems to be person who is in the middle of all this, and she needs our help. Harry, please find Miss Delgado and get back here in 10 minutes, while I briefly discuss with the Mnister.”

Harry nodded once and left the room. After 10 minutes, he stepped back, with the newcomer.

Kingsley’s eyes swept towards the door and took in the lady who now stands beside Harry. She is of slight built, standing only around 5 foot 3 inches, hazel-shaped eyes with black irises and thin lashes. Her hair is long and a luscious black that glimmers silvery, when the sun strikes it. Her nose is small and pert, not the aquiline noses of the British, and her lips are thin and pinkish. One would think that being of Filipino descent, she would be sporting a tan, but her skin is so pale and smooth, instead.

“You would be Miss Delgado, I presume.”

“Yes, Minister Shacklebolt, a pleasure to meet you. And my advance gratitude for understanding the predicament you are in. Helping me may not be in the best interest for you and your people, and should you deem so, I would certainly understand. I do, however, implore you to heavily consider it.”

Maya Delgado took Shacklebolt’s hand and shook it and proceeded to tell her well-rehearsed tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where we will learn more about Maya Delgado. I am cooking her up to be a complex character, which I hope to give justice.
> 
> Kudos, comments are welcome! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first full length fanfic. Outline's already been laid out, and I hope to finish writing this before the pandemic quarantine lifts and real life (READ: WORK) catches up with me.
> 
> Kudos and feedback are welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
